


Défaites compliquées

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [303]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FC Bayern München, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: James se sent mal après une défaite avec la Colombie.





	Défaites compliquées

Défaites compliquées

  
James souffla du nez en posant son sac à Munich, la défaite avait toujours été quelque chose de compliqué à vivre en club, mais ç'avait toujours été pire avec la Colombie. Mais bon, il devait s'y faire pour continuer à être performant avec le Bayern... Il fit un clin d'œil à Corentin en allant vers les vestiaires pour se changer, il était plus ou moins fatigué mais il s'accrochait, ce n'était pas le décalage horaire qui le tuerait. Quand James ouvrit la porte des vestiaires, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Niko au téléphone, faisant des aller-retours entre les bancs. James savait qu'il ferait mieux de partir, de revenir plus tard, mais sa curiosité était beaucoup trop importante, alors il se servit de son petit niveau de croate (qu'il avait appris avec Luka au Real) pour essayer de comprendre une partie de la discussion.

  
''Je sais Ante, tu as fait de ton mieux [...] Non je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux et tu le sais [...] Ante écoute moi, tu es suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre que ce n'est pas une équipe facile à gérer, c'est encore en reconstruction et tu dois le comprendre [...] Moi aussi je voudrais [...] L'Eintracht me manque mais je ne peux pas revenir comme ça Ante...''

  
James se sentait presque jaloux par rapport à cette dernière phrase, entre la défaite et cette soudaine émotion, il ne savait plus comment faire pour garder une santé mentale correcte... Sans qu'il ne comprenne grand chose, James se retrouva avec des larmes coulant le long de son visage, il était trop fatigué pour se sortir de cette situation... Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne finisse dans les bras de Niko, ses larmes terminant leur chemin sur le pull de son entraîneur. Oh. Au point où il en était, James passa à son tour ses bras autour de Niko et appuya sa tête contre sa poitrine, il n'était pas rejeté, et c'était une bonne sensation. James ne savait pas combien de temps il resta dans ses bras, mais il avait vraiment aimé.

  
Fin


End file.
